


Putting the Case on Hold

by Laylah



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, First Time, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Protectiveness, Self-cest, induced heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 16:18:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18528646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah
Summary: The effect doesn't fade when the demon's body dissipates. He's still kneeling, still panting for breath as he tries to get his reactions under control. He's heard of this before, demon magic that can bring on heat out of season, but nobody ever told him it would be this brutal.





	Putting the Case on Hold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foxjar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxjar/gifts).



> Huge thanks to N., for all the encouragement and reassurance as I worked on this <3

The mansion is dark and still when they arrive, but they both know better than to think that means it's empty—or safe. More than one person has visited this place and then disappeared within a week afterward. They need to investigate.

The front door opens with no resistance, and no servant comes to meet them in the entrance hall. "You take the upstairs, I'll look around down here?" Raido suggests.

Raidou nods. They each have their demons to back them up. They should be fine.

He climbs the stairs to the second floor, Tam Lin following close behind him. It's... not personal, exactly, this case, but he sure does have a vested interest in solving it. All the missing persons whose presentation they know have been omegas. It makes Raidou's skin crawl to think of some creep—human, demon, or otherwise—targeting him for what he is. He hasn't asked, but he'd bet Raido would agree. They're the same person, after all. Even if their worlds have treated them a little differently.

The first few rooms Raidou investigates don't turn up anything promising. There's a child's bedroom with no spooky dolls or meaningful scribbles on the walls. There's a sunroom filled with plants that don't appear to be poisonous or useful in dark rituals. But the next room is a study, shelves full of books and a desk with stacks of papers on it, and that almost definitely means something useful if he takes the time to search.

He starts with the desk, figuring that's the best place to get a sense of what the mansion's occupant has been doing. Accounting stuff, a copy of the _Capital Daily_ folded open to one of Tae's articles, a long contract that would take ages to make sense of.... Oh, there, that looks promising: a handwritten journal with its entries in some kind of code. He picks it up to take with him and study later.

"Oh, oops!" A bright, girlish voice from behind him makes Raidou turn around. "I should have been there to greet you when you arrived, guess I was distracted!"

The voice belongs to a little demon with long dark hair, about half dressed, floating in midair with bat wings stretched out behind her. She looks way too pleased with their meeting. In Raidou's experience, it never ends well when a demon is that happy to see him.

No sense in wasting time. He goes for his sword. Tam Lin steps up beside him.

It should be an easy battle—the demon is hard to get a bead on, but she doesn't hit very hard and between the two of them they can corner her. But then when she's pinned down and starting to look ragged, she throws some kind of pulsing pink light in his direction. The world goes sideways and Raidou staggers, suddenly dizzy as heat flares across his skin and everything between his legs _throbs_ from swelling so fast. He's so empty. He can feel it, an ache of need, his flesh so desperate for an alpha's touch that it brings him to his knees.

Tam Lin's next spear thrust finishes off the demon, and thank goodness, because Raidou's in no shape to keep fighting. The effect doesn't fade when the demon's body dissipates, either. He's still kneeling, still panting for breath as he tries to get his reactions under control. He's heard of this before, demon magic that can bring on heat out of season, but nobody ever told him it would be this brutal.

"Summoner, are you well?" Tam Lin asks.

Raidou nods. He's fine. They'll need to call off the investigation for a day or two, until he can get through the worst of this and take some raikoutou powder to ease the effects. He can't exactly keep working when he feels like this, especially when the sort of alphas one encounters during a criminal investigation tend to be the sort who don't care if an omega in heat actually says yes. Still, Raido will understand that. And since only Raidou got hit with the spell, Raido can keep working on the case until the heat's manageable.

There. He has a plan. Raidou climbs to his feet, trying to collect his composure and not dwell on the ache between his legs. He's got this. 

Raido meets him at the door to the study. "Are you all right? I thought I heard combat. Did you find—oh." He's holding very still and his eyes are very wide and he smells _wonderful_. "You... You're not an alpha."

"And you _are_." they're the same in so many ways, it would never have occurred to Raidou to ask. From the stunned look on Raido's face, he appears to be having much the same realization.

After a moment of staring at each other, while Raidou tries very hard not to think about baring his throat or spreading his legs, Raido says, "We need to get you someplace safe."

"There's a rooming house in Fukugawa-cho," Raidou says. "I've stayed there before when it came on naturally." Theoretically he could go back to the agency and his rooms upstairs, but it's embarrassing somehow to have Narumi know when he's dealing with this. Satake has his people give Raidou a good rate on the room when he needs it, and nobody says a word.

"I'll take you there, then," Raido says. 

Raidou wants to say _It's fine, I can take care of myself_ , but he also wants to say _please fuck me, I need it so bad it hurts_ , so he splits the difference and keeps his mouth shut.

"You don't have an alpha you're already together with, right? If anyone tries to approach you while we're on the way, I'll give 'em the brush-off."

"Sounds like a plan," Raidou says. It'll be like Raido's already staked a claim for himself. Well, more likely, given how alike they look, other people will think Raidou has a protective alpha brother who wants to keep him out of trouble, but that's nowhere near as hot to think about.

He manages to keep it together pretty well as they leave the mansion and make their way to the streetcar stop. He catches occasional hints of Raido's scent, and his skin is too tender and craving touch, but he's getting by.

Until they get on the streetcar. It's near the end of the day and the cars are packed, an overwhelming chaos of conversation and warm bodies and mingling scents that make Raidou feel completely at sea with his senses heightened like this. He gets on the car and just freezes. He'd swear he can feel the attention of the other passengers on him, some of them alpha strangers who'll be able to tell what state he's in.

Raido herds him to the back of the car. It's standing room only but Raido gets him a spot with his back against a window and then stands between him and the rest of the car, close, radiating strength, head up like he's inviting a challenge. Has he always been so obviously alpha and Raidou wasn't paying attention, or is he reacting to the cues of Raidou's heat?

It's unbearably attractive either way. The streetcar pulls away from the stop, making the standing passengers sway. They're packed so close together it's impossible to avoid touching, but at least with their positions it means Raidou is mostly only touching Raido. And breathing him in. And trying not to reach for him. And shuddering all over, when the streetcar makes a turn and presses Raido's body close against his for a few tantalizing seconds.

"You okay?" Raido asks after they straighten out, looking back over his shoulder.

"I'm—" _fine_ , Raidou wants to say, but it seems pointless to lie to a detective, especially one he knows he can trust. "It's worse than a natural heat. Almost... painful."

Raido nods once. "Can I help?"

That's so tempting. "I just... want to be touched." _Want you to touch me_. The streetcar stops and, impossibly, even more people pile on. Raido is pushed back against him and Raidou can't help his instinctive reaction, the way his hips lift toward the friction just for a moment. He manages to stop himself, but not before he sees the way Raido's shoulders stiffen. It hurts to stop, when he needs it so much and Raido is so _right_.

The streetcar starts up again and Raido takes a tiny step backward, closer to Raidou. He doesn't look back again but a moment later his hand presses against the front of Raidou's trousers.

"Yes," Raidou breathes. He does his best to hold still, doesn't look at Raido again. With the crush of people in the car and their capes obscuring the view, nobody should be able to see what's going on, as long as they don't make it obvious. That's easier said than done, when the touch makes him feel like he's on fire, but he was probably already flushed when he got on the streetcar just from the onset of heat, wasn't he?

Raido's hand moves, just a small motion but a brain-melting one, rubbing slowly up and down the length of Raidou's stiff cock. He doesn’t hesitate, his touch gloriously firm, slow and steady friction. It’s all Raidou can do to stay quiet and keep his feet, trembling as each stroke is another little series of explosions through his nerves. He holds tight to the bar beside him, his breathing ragged, as the streetcar makes its way slowly across the Capital and Raido touches him. 

If he weren't in heat and just turned on, or even if it were an ordinary heat, this would probably just feel like teasing. It would work him up some, sure, but not... what it's doing now. He's tense and tingling, counting the blocks they pass, the distance remaining before their stop. Does Raido know how much this is wrecking him? Can he feel it, in the hand that's steadily stroking Raidou's trapped, aching cock?

At the last stop before theirs it's too much. A shivering, tantalizing climax flickers through Raidou's nerves, not enough to satisfy any of his cravings but enough to make him weak in the knees and soaking wet between the legs. He sags, clinging to Raido's cape for balance as the car trundles up to their stop at last.

"Excuse us, please," Raido says as soon as the streetcar stops. He gets an arm around Raidou to steer him toward the door. "Excuse us, he's not feeling well." Raidou lets himself be helped off the car, breathing in Raido's scent and trying not to bury his face in the hollow of his throat for more.

The space and fresh air when they get off the car are a relief. Raidou gives the directions, but Raido doesn't let go of him, helping him down the street. It feels good.

The woman who runs the rooming house raises an eyebrow when they come in together; Raidou's never brought anyone with him before. But other people do, when they come in to work through their own heats, and she waves him on without complaint.

"Sorry if I've been taking too many liberties," Raido says as they climb the stairs to Raidou's room. He has a hand still on the small of Raidou's back as he opens the door. "I know this is all sudden, and nothing either of us planned for, and—"

Raidou gets him by the lapels and kisses him, hard and desperate, clumsy with inexperience but unable to hold back any longer. Raido kicks the door shut behind them and shoves him against the wall, biting his lip, pressing into his mouth. Every touch, every taste, makes him more desperate, more focused on the thrumming, aching hunger of his heat.

"Please," he says when Raido pulls back from the kiss, and then loses his train of thought when Raido bites his throat, hard and demanding. He cries out, his head falling back and his hips lifting instinctively in offering, and there are layers of thick cloth between them but he's swear he can feel the hard shape of Raido's cock pressing against him. He craves it so much it's as if he's never really experienced heat before now, as if every prior case was only a shadow of the real thing.

Raido's leaving bruises on his throat and he's dizzy with the pleasure of it. He gets his hands between them, unclasps Raido's cloak and then his own. They'll have a hell of a time sorting out their clothes after this is over but he doesn't care. He scrapes his wits together enough to try to get a thought out again: "Come on, clothes off."

Raido growls approval as he lets go, as he takes the half step backward that'll give them both room to undress. "You want me to screw you, huh?"

"Those are some first-rate deductive powers," Raidou says as he tugs his jacket unbuttoned.

Raido smirks. "The clues for this one were pretty obvious."

They strip out of their own clothes instead of trying to undress each other. Lacking in romance, probably, but also much faster, and for Raidou's money that's a worthwhile trade. The scars on his face aren't the only ones Raido has; when his shirt comes off it reveals another one striping down the right side of his chest, the same type as the others, probably from the same battle. Raidou almost asks about them, about what happened, and then Raido's pants come off and he has other things to think about.

He was expecting a lot. He's been around the bathhouse enough to have caught an eyeful of alpha cock more than once—even soft, Satake's packing plenty of heat—but this is, well. It's one way they're definitely _not_ built the same. Hard, Raido's cock is as thick as his (their) wrist, flushed red in stark contrast to the pale skin around it. The rich, tantalizing scent of Raido's skin is so much stronger now.

And Raido must be feeling something like the same need, because he reaches for Raidou to pull him down onto the futon, his pupils huge and dark. He moans as they press close together, warm skin against skin, his cock sliding against Raidou's thigh, his body tense like he's holding himself back from just _taking_ what his instincts demand. The idea that he wants to is hot. The idea that he's trying to wait is hotter.

Raidou hooks one leg around his and grinds against him, thighs flexing as he moves. Raido's cock slips between his thighs and rubs against the tender flesh there, and he whines in his throat at how close that is to what he needs. "Do it," he says breathlessly. "You don't have to hold back."

The noises it makes as Raido's cock slides through his slick are obscene. "You done this before?" Raido asks. When Raidou shakes his head, he shudders hard. "I'll try to take it slow," he says as he presses Raidou down onto his back.

"Don't," Raidou says. He spreads his legs, lifts his knees to expose himself. "I'm still worthy of being called Raidou Kuzunoha. I can take it." Not to mention that if he has to keep waiting much longer it feels like he'll die of frustration.

"Anything you say, summoner," Raido answers, the way a demon would. From him it sounds like teasing. The head of his cock presses up against Raidou's soaking wet entrance, but the first time he pushes it just slides against the flesh instead of going in. Raidou's own cock throbs with need and he whimpers, spreading his legs wider.

The second time he finds better purchase and starts to press in, ever so slightly, enough for Raidou to start to feel the stretch and gasp at how _much_ it is. "Don't stop," he says urgently, before Raido can hesitate. "Don't stop, I need it so much."

Raido swears, low and fervent, and pushes again. The stretch burns, his cock just so thick and unyielding. Raidou wraps his legs around Raido's waist, locking his ankles together at the small of his back to keep him there. Another push and there's a moment of sharp pain that makes Raidou bite down instinctively on the nearest thing available—which is Raido's throat.

Raido makes a raw, animal noise and his hips snap forward and it hurts for a moment but then Raidou's so _full_ and it's everything his body's craving, feels like everything he's ever needed in his life, and a hard shudder of pleasure pulses through him.

"Damn, you're good," Raido breathes. He slides an arm under Raidou's shoulders, holding him close, and starts to thrust. The friction and heavy pressure between his hips drive all thoughts out of Raidou's mind—all that matters is the heat, the fullness, the cock driving into him relentlessly. He couldn't stay quiet if he tried, for once, whimpers and moans forced from his throat by every stroke of Raido's cock, and still not enough to cover up the wet messy sounds of sex.

His own cock is hard too, aching for more attention. When he reaches for it, though, Raido intercepts him and pushes his hand away. "Not yet," he says. "Wait for me."

Raidou nods, fisting his hands in the sheets under him instead, rocking his hips up into Raido's thrusts. It feels so right when he's buried as deep as he can go. When his hipbones press Raidou's thighs apart. When his breath is hot on Raidou's bared throat. 

"Close," Raido says at last, and then he takes hold of Raidou's cock himself, holding it just loosely enough that his thrusts push it into the warm tunnel of his hand. It's too much, being filled and stroked simultaneously, being fucked as thoroughly as he could imagine—Raidou's breath stutters and his back arches and climax breaks over him in a crashing, overpowering wave, drawn out longer than anything he's ever managed on his own.

And while he's still trembling in the grip of it, Raido curses breathlessly, tensing all over, and his cock swells, a new and urgent pressure that makes comfort and _relief_ blossom in Raidou's core. That's what his body needed. What he's always needed, since the first time he went into heat. 

They both go still, breathing hard, holding onto each other. The pressure of the knot just inside his entrance, thick and solid, is equal parts grounding and strange. What happens now? Raidou isn't sure.

"Hold on tight," Raido says. "I need to move." He sits back carefully, sitting up and pulling Raidou with him to settle in his lap with the solid anchor of his knot holding them together. "You're okay?"

"Mmm," Raidou agrees, resting his head on Raido's shoulder. He wasn't remotely expecting anything like this out of today. Hell, he never would have expected to find an alpha he wanted to get close to at last and have it be his own other self. It's a strange development. "What do you suppose it means, that you and I could be opposite roles, when our timelines have been so similar?"

Raido chuckles. " _That's_ what you think about when you've been knotted?" His fingers play up and down Raidou's back, tracing nonsense patterns.

"I'm enjoying the novelty of being able to think at all," Raidou says. Something about the fullness, the feeling of the knot buried in him, keeps the haze of heat at bay. "How long do we have like this?"

"Half an hour, maybe," Raido says. "Comfortable?"

"Very, given the circumstances." He can feel his pulse where Raido's cock holds him open. It's sort of comforting. "Well. As long as we don't have anything else to do, you want to go over what we've learned on the case so far?"

"You're as bad as Narumi," Raido says, but he leans over for a kiss anyway. "But okay. Sure."


End file.
